Valeyard
The Valeyard is a malevolent Time-Lord-like individual, who was revealed to be the dark and evil version of the Doctor. According to the Master, the Valeyard is the distillation of all that was evil in the Doctor, and a composite of his every dark thought. He came into existence at the climax of the battle against Lord English, when the Doctor seemingly sacrificed himself in order to ensure that English was completely and utterly wiped from existence entirely. However, it was revealed that the Doctor absorbed the energies of English into himself in order for it to not affect the multiverse which ended up corrupting the good Doctor and transforming him into the Valeyard. Appearance When the Eleventh Doctor absorbed English's energies into himself, he actually took on an appearance similar to Lord English. At first, he remained the same, albeit with some minor changes like the Cairo Overcoat he adorns, and his eyes that shift in various forms of color like English. Overtime, however, the corrupting consumes him to the point in where he undergoes a drastic transformation. Where English is hunched over a little and bulky, the Valeyard is frighteningly tall and upright, and wears the same Cairo Overcoat with the trims of the coat constantly shifting in color and had white gloves and green shoes. He also wore a vest underneath that looked as though it encompasses the starry nighttime sky but with a greenish hue along with a white tie underneath. Another major difference is that the Valeyard has a flaming multi-colored head. Personality Given that the Valeyard is a composite of the Doctor's dark and malicious thoughts, he was similar to the Doctor in where he is cunning and verbal, with a knack for manipulation. He had a bit of a temper, and was prone to outbursts, but was generally calm and collected, which are also traits of the Doctor. However, his actions were constantly defined by his egotism. The Valeyard would risk or sacrifice anything to ensure his own existence, even break the Laws of Time. Gaster deduced the Valeyard to be narcissistic, with a complete lack of empathy and total moral insanity. His normally laid-back and calm disposition masks a sinister, sadistic and psychopathic nature. He was a brilliant tactician and a deadly strategist, constantly outsmarting the Mystery Kids and their allies, and able to predict other people's action with a single glance. Despite his intimidating appearance, the Valeyard always spoke sedately with a dry and cynical sense of humor and a wide vocabulary. Aside from his Cairo Overcoat, he would occasionally dress in black suits and tails with a red tie. He gave the appearance of being a laid-back and carefree man, similar to the Doctor but with a more menacing and disturbing vibe. The Valeyard, however, was not exactly regarded as truly evil. It is shown that while he is an amalgamation of the Doctor's every malicious thought, the Valeyard is implied to be a manifestation of the Doctor's grief, rage, hatred, and sorrow. This is especially prominent after the Doctor had witnessed the destruction and atrocities that English has committed, his morality snapped, and came to the conclusion that in order to ensure that no one would ever be harmed again, he would travel across the space-time continuum and eliminate any and all potential threats. This resulted in him becoming a psychopathic, misanthropic and unpredictable individual, who was extremely self-centered with an outstanding mental agility and incredible level of cunning and intellect. His plans and mission also resulted in him having no qualms about murdering people, specifically people or beings that could end up being potential threats. He was also shown to be quite sadistic in where he ruthlessly tortured others, especially in front of people that care for them, to force them into telling him what he wants. He went so far as to threaten the Mystery Kids and some of his former allies, of whom he regarded as his own family, that should they dare try to stop him, it will be the last thing they ever do and coldly stated that he is not their family and that he has no family. Despite his threats, the Valeyard does indeed care for some of them deep down, especially Elizabeth and Mae Borowski who he admits are the closest things he has as daughters. The most prominent moment of this relationship is that there were numerous times where he offered not just Mae but some of the children and his former companions to join him in his crusade, and when they denied he almost appeared visibly saddened by their answer as he knew he would have to get rid of them for getting in the way. Gallery 0LSHQ.jpg|The Valeyard's final form as a result of the corrupting energies inside him Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Doctor Who